Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
An OLED display is a display apparatus in which each of the pixels includes an organic light-emitting device. For example, the organic light-emitting device may include a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode disposed facing the pixel electrode, and an organic layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode and including an emission layer. In the OLED display, the pixel electrodes may be patterned for each pixel as an island form. The opposite electrode may be integrally formed with a plurality of pixels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.